Red lights in the night (Ita)
by MugiSasuko
Summary: Era notte. Una notte silenziosa. Tutta la città taceva. Quasi. L'unico suono che si sentiva era quello della sirena di un'ambulanza, diretta verso l'ospedale.


_Red lights in the night___

_Era notte. __Una notte silenziosa. Tutta la città taceva. Quasi. L'unico suono che si sentiva era quello della sirena di un'ambulanza, diretta verso l'ospedale. A bordo c'erano due ragazzi, di cui uno aveva una mascherina per l'ossigeno poggiata su naso e bocca. Al suo fianco sedeva il suo compagno di stanza, con un'espressione sul viso preoccupata._

_Perché non mi hai detto nulla, Ai…? Sei uno stupido…___

_Rin pensava quelle parole, mentre accarezzava il viso del compagno che giaceva pallido sulla barella e ripensava ai momenti appena prima dell'arrivo dell'ambulanza, a ciò che era successo poco prima._

_-_

_Erano entrambi ad allenarsi ed entrambi erano rimasti oltre l'orario di allenamento, in modo da avere la piscina tutta per loro. Nonostante ciò Ai era rimasto seduto tutto il giorno vicino al termosifone della stanza, che emanava un leggero tepore, tanto quanto bastava a riscaldarlo. E nessuno aveva notato niente, forse perché, secondo i pensieri del ragazzino, era giusto così. Lui era uno degli anelli deboli della squadra e a nessuno importa dei deboli.  
>Pensava a queste cose, con gli occhi socchiusi e i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia, quando si sentì chiamare per l'ennesima volta. Era il suo turno di entrare in acqua, ma non ci riusciva. Non perché avesse paura, intendiamoci. Ma perché non aveva forza. Non aveva le forze di alzarsi e di reggersi sulle gambe. Però Rin era lì a guardarlo, quasi sospettoso. Vedendo quello sguardo Ai si alzò, avanzando verso la piscina, mentre sotto le luci dei neon il suo colorito, più pallido del solito, era più evidente.<em>

_Rin se ne accorse._

_Ai. Stai bene? Sei tremendamente pallido.___

_Il piccolino si sentì sorreggere dalle spalle, guardando il compagno di squadra._

_Sì senpai, sto bene… Non preoccuparti.___

_Gli sorrise, come faceva sempre, quando non voleva farlo preoccupare. Anche se questa volta il sorriso gli era uscito a fatica. Non volendo però che il rosso se ne accorgesse e si potesse preoccupare, si allontanò leggermente da lui, avanzando verso la postazione da cui si sarebbe dovuto tuffare, salendoci su._

_Sono pronto, senpai. Dimmi quando pos-___

_Non finì di pronunciare la frase, che sentì le forze abbandonargli completamente il corpo, già debole di per sé, facendolo ricadere nell'acqua fredda della piscina. Dopo di che il nulla._

_**Ai… Ai, dannazione!**___

_Urlò il ragazzo più grande, tuffandosi subito e riportando in superficie il compagno, stendendolo sul bordo della piscina, cercando di fargli riaprire gli occhi. Si domandava se avesse bevuto dell'acqua e, mentre stava spostando le ciocche di capelli dagli occhi, gli sfiorò la fronte._

_È bollente. Troppo.___

_Il panico iniziava leggermente a farsi strada nel ragazzo che, con le mani tremanti, corse a prendere il proprio cellulare, chiamando un'ambulanza, tornando vicino al ragazzo, continuando a cercare di farlo riprendere.  
>Fortunatamente l'ambulanza aveva impiegato poco tempo ad arrivare, così il piccolo atleta dai capelli argentati poté essere caricato velocemente sull'ambulanza che corse in direzione dell'ospedale.<em>

_-_

_Rin aveva pensato a tutto ciò, tenendo la testa tra le mani e sentendosi pervadere dai sensi di colpa._

_Sono il tuo compagno di stanza… Eppure, come ho fatto a non accorgermi di nulla…? Come ho fatto a non accorgermi di quanto stessi male?___

_Fu riportato alla realtà dai medici che gli erano andati incontro e che lo avevano chiamato, dandogli il permesso di recarsi nella stanza del compagno, dopo aver parlato con loro.  
>Era leggermente sollevato. Era solo un'influenza, nulla di particolarmente grave. Ai sarebbe dovuto restare lì solo sette giorni e Rin gli avrebbe tenuto compagnia.<br>Il rosso corse nella stanza del ragazzo e si sedette sulla sedia accanto al suo letto._

_Avrebbe aspettato il suo risveglio. Sarebbe stato la prima persona che quegli occhioni azzurri avrebbero visto non appena si fossero riaperti._

_Sorrideva leggermente, pensando a ciò e accarezzando il viso del ragazzo dormiente. Gli stampò un leggero bacio sulla fronte, tenendogli la mano e restando lì accanto a lui, fino a quando non si fosse destato, in attesa di tornare a nuotare con lui e per lui, che era sempre lì a dargli coraggio, ad infondergli autostima._

_Sai Ai… Ho deciso per chi nuotare…__** Per te**__.___

_Sussurrò quelle parole, con un leggero sorriso e le guance lievemente arrossate._

_Era felice di essere riuscito a dirle, anche se il ragazzo dormiva._


End file.
